The Wrestling Era July Shows
July Week 1, Year 1 Monday Night Raw Opening Promo - '''Raw GM Edge came down and congratulated Kevin Owens and Nia Jax on their Money in the Bank victories. Edge also announced that the 3 Raw superstars that were in the Money in the Bank match will compete in a triple threat match to see who will face Braun Strowman for the Universal Championship. Edge was interrupted by Batista, who said he should be the number 1 contender, which brought Cass out to challenge Batista. Edge said Batista and Cass will go 1 on 1 tonight, with the winner being added to the triple threat match next week. '''Match 1 - '''Asuka and Bayley def. Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks and Carmella. Asuka refused to tag Bayley in the entire match and won essentially by herself. Afterwards, Sasha Banks attacked Bayley, and Asuka left her in the ring to fend for herself. '''Match 2 - '''Sami Zayn def. Sin Cara '''Match 3 - '''Breezango def. The Ascension '''Match 4 - '''Miz def. Chris Jericho by DQ, after Intercontinental Champion Finn Balor attacked Miz. After the match, the Bullet Club members attacked Miz while Maryse begged them to stop. '''Main Event - '''Batista def. Cass. After the match, Randy Orton ran in and hit Batista with an RKO '''Smackdown Live Match 1 - '''Mr. Money in the Bank Kevin Owens def. Folph Ziggler via DQ after Dolph would not break the ref's 5 count. Afer the match, Ziggler said he was seconds away from being Mr. Money in the Bank, and that he would make Owen's life a living hell. '''Match 2 - '''Baron Corbin def. John Cena '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Backstage, Renee Young asked Roman Reigns how he will compete tonight with Bullet Club being around the ring. From behind him, Smackdown Tag Team ChampionsSeth Rollins and Dean Ambrose appeared, all but confirming the Shield is back together. '''Match 3 - '''WWE Champion Kurt Angle def. Elias. After the match, Samoa Joe came down and said Kurt would have to do better than Elias to prove he can keep the WWE Championship from Joe. '''Main Event - '''Roman Reigns def. Luke Gallows. After the match, The Shield dominated Bullet Club and hit Gallows with a Shield Bomb. '''NXT Opening Promo - '''Tommaso Ciampa came down and said Johnny Gargano would be nothing without him. Ciampa also told Gargano he wouldn't get far without Ciampa as his friend. '''Match 1 - '''Adam Cole def. No Way Jose '''Match 2 - '''Aleister Black def. Will Ospreay. After the match, the United Kingston Champion Pete Dunne attacked Aleister Black and yelled that Black will never get the UK Championship '''Match 3 - '''NXT Tag Team Champions SAniTy def. TM-61 and Tucker Knight. Afterwards, SAniTy attacked the number 1 contenders, TM-61 '''Main Event - '''Peyton Royce def. Nikki Cross after Billie Kay got involved to send Peyton Royce to the second round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament '''205 Live Opening Promo - '''Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio came down and said how much he respected Jushin Liger, but said Liger was way past his prime. 205 Live GM William Regal announced Liger will be in action against Lince Dorado tonight '''Match 1 - '''TJP def. Brian Kendrick '''Match 2 - '''Jack Gallagher attacked Akira Tozawa before the match could begin '''Main Event - '''Jushin Liger def. Lince Dorado. After the match, Rey Mysterio came down to congratulate Liger. Jushin refused to shake Rey's hand, and instead tapped on the Cruiserweight Championship July Week 2, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Intercontinental Champion Finn Balor, and Bullet Club teammate Chris Jericho walked down to the ring. Finn explained that since The Miz is injured, he cannot defend his title at Great Balls of Fire. Finn was interrupted by Neville, now on Monday Night Raw. Neville informed Finn and the WWE Universe that he is coming for the Intercontinental Chamionship. Jericho insulted Neville, who challenged him to a match. '''Match 1 - '''Asuka def. Carmella. Michael Cole informed the WWE Universe that at Great Balls of Fire, Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks will defend her Championship in a triple threat match against Asuka and Bayley. '''Match 2 - '''Sami Zayn def. Bray Wyatt '''Match 3 - '''Breezango vs. The Bar never took place. Sheamus and Cesaro were attacked by Raw Tag Team Champions, The Revival while walking to the ring. Revival told The Bar that they'd never take their titles away. '''Match 4 - '''Neville def. Chris Jericho after Finn Balor was ejected for trying to interfere '''Main Event - '''Rusev def. Batista, Randy Orton and Hideo Itami to become the number one contender for Braun Strowman's Universal Championship. Batista attacked Randy Orton instead of securing the victory, which helped Rusev gain the pinfall on Itami. Smackdown Live '''Match 1 - '''Kane def. John Cena after Cena couldn't pin Kane following an Attitude Adjustment '''Match 2 - '''Ms. Money in the Bank Nia Jax def. Mickie James '''Match 3 - '''Dolph Ziggler def. Jinder Mahal. After the match, Ziggler called out Mr. Money in the Bank, Kevin Owens. Ziggler told Owens he didn't deserve the Money in the Bank breifcase, and told him he was going to ruin his cash-in, whenever it happened. '''Match 4 - '''Smackdown Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose def. Authors of Pain '''Main Event - '''Samoa Joe def. Luke Harper with WWE Champion Kurt Angle sitting ringside. NXT '''Match 1 - '''Heavy Machinery def. Moss & Sabbatelli '''Match 2 - '''Drew McIntyre def. Will Ospreay. After the match, McIntyre told the NXT Universe that he was destined for gold, and he wouldn't stop until he has gold around his waist. '''Match 3 - '''Ruby Riot def. Kairi Sane to move on to the second round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament '''Main Event - '''United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne def. NXT Champion Johnny Gargano. After the match, Pete Dunne attacked Gargano. Tommaso Ciampa ran down and acted like he wanted to stop the assault, but instead joined in. Aleister Black ran down and cleared the ring of Dunne and Ciampa. 205 Live '''Match 1 - '''Gran Metalik def. Drew Gulak '''Match 2 - '''TJP def. Jack Gallagher after an Akira Tozawa distraction '''Main Event - '''Lince Doraod/Kalisto def. Rey Mysterio/Jushin Liger after Liger left Mysterio to face the two men solo July Week 3, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Number 1 Contender to the WWE Universal Championship Rusev came down to the ring and told the WWE Universe that he did not fear Braun Strowman. The Universal Champion came down to the ring, and hit Rusev with a Running Powerslam before leaving the ring. '''Match 1 - '''The Raw Tag Team Champions The Revival def. The Hype Bros '''Match 2 - '''Randy Orton def. Mark Henry. After the match, Orton grabbed a microphone and said he was sick of Batista getting all the credit, in Evolution, and afterwards. He then said he would make sure Randy Orton got credit for making Evolution what it was. '''Match 3 - '''The Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks def. Alicia Fox. A look of worry came over her face as she walked to the ring, having to defend her title at Great Balls of Fire against Bayley and Asuka '''Match 4 - '''Sami Zayn def. Sawyer Fulton '''Main Event - '''Neville def. Hideo Itami. After the match, Chris Jericho and the Intercontinental Champion Finn Balor came down to the ring and attacked Neville. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''WWE Champion Kurt Angle came down and told Samoa Joe that this isn't TNA. This is WWE and he hasn't seen what Kurt is capable of in the WWE. '''Match 1 - '''Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable def. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel '''Match 2 - '''Nia Jax def. Natalya and Emma '''Match 3 - '''Dolph Ziggler def. Apollo Crews '''Match 4 - '''Before their match, Karl Anderson told Seth Rollins that if Anderson beats him tonight, Rollins and Ambrose need to put the Smackdown Tag Titles on the line at Battleground. Seth agreed. Seth Rollins def. Karl Anderon. '''Main Event - '''Elias def. Mr. Money in the Bank Kevin Owens after Dolph Ziggler hit KO with a Sweet Chin Music while the ref's back was turned NXT '''Match 1 - '''Eric Young def. Shane Thorne. After the match, Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain tried to attack Thorne and Miller, but Eric Young stopped them, and laughed at TM-61 before leaving the ring. '''Match 2 - '''Adam Cole def. Roderick Strong '''Match 3 - '''Ruby Riot def. Billie Kay to advance to the finals of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament '''Main Event - '''Tommaso Ciampa and United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne def. Aleister Black and NXT Champion Johnny Gargano 205 Live '''Match 1 - '''Cedric Alexander def. Rich Swann '''Match 2 - '''Akira Tozawa def. Jack Gallagher. After the match, Tozawa attacked Gallagher with Jack's umbrella, before breaking it and throwing it out of the ring '''Main Event - '''Jushin Liger def. Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio. Afterwards, Rey extended his hand for Liger. Once again, Jushin refused to shake Mysterio's hand. July Week 3 PPV '''Great Balls of Fire Match 1 - Batista def. Randy Orton '''Match 2 - '''The Revival def. Sheamus and Cesaro to retain the Raw Tag Team Championships '''Match 3 - '''Finn Balor def. Neville to retain the Intercontinental Championship, after a Chris Jericho ejection distracted Neville '''Match 4 - '''Sasha Banks def. Bayley and Asuka to retain the Raw Women's Championship. Sasha Banks was taken out early in the match, and hit Asuka with a steel chair after Asuka hit her finisher on Bayley. Banks locked Bayley in the Bank Statement to retain the Championship '''Main Event - '''Braun Strowman def. Rusev to retain the Universal Championship